


Warriors and Captains

by Live2Sail



Series: Warriors and Captains [1]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Episode: s02e25 Resolutions, F/M, Friendship, Multi, New Earth, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 16:24:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13574361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Live2Sail/pseuds/Live2Sail
Summary: Kathryn looked up and grinned at the rustling leaves, looking for her little monkey friend. "Are you here to steal my veggies?""No, I'm here to say hello." Kathryn looked up in shock at the red haired woman in her early twenties.New Earth AU Kathryn and Chakotay are joined by a crew of 30 individuals from the Alpha, Delta, and even Gamma Quadrants.





	Warriors and Captains

**Author's Note:**

> This gem has been bouncing around in my head for weeks in different variations. I'm currently working my way through the Voyager series. While this piece will stand on its own, I'm sure that I'll be inspired to add snapshots in this universe as I go through the series.  
> All feedback is welcome and I hope you enjoy!

Rustling leaves jerked Kathryn out of her thoughts. She smiled and peered into the forest, looking for her little monkey friend.

“Have you come to steal my veggies?” Kathryn called out teasingly, wiping the dirt off her hands.

“No, I came to say hello.” A woman’s voice replied. Kathryn jumped and stared at the stranger in shock. The woman appeared to be human and in her early twenties. Her curly red hair was pulled back in a ponytail and her pale skin was covered in freckles. “I’m sorry if I startled you. I’m Jac.”

Kathryn stood to shake the woman’s outstretched hand, shaking off her shock as she went. “It’s quite alright. I just wasn’t expecting anyone else, on the whole planet, honestly. I’m Kathryn.”

“Nice to meet you, Kathryn. We landed last week and kept to the southern continent. We weren’t planning on contacting you until we realized that we couldn’t leave.” The woman’s brow furrowed and Kathryn nodded in sympathy.

“The virus. Chakotay and I are stuck here as well. I was working on a cure but a plasma storm destroyed all my equipment two nights ago.” Jac looked behind Kathryn at the debris caused by the storm.

“Perhaps our groups could work together. I have several able bodied crew members that could help clear the debris. I already have a few scouting parties out looking for food, water, and suitable building materials.”

“Chakotay, could you come out here, please!” Kathryn yelled in the direction of the shelter. “How many are there in your crew?” She asked, directing her attention back to the younger woman.

“Including myself, thirty two.” The woman was cut off by Chakotay running out of the shelter towards them.

“Kathryn, what’s wrong?” He asked, eyeing Jac suspiciously and with a little bit of shock.

“Nothing’s wrong. Jac, this is Chakotay. Chakotay, this is Jac. Her crew has been stranded here as well. They want to know if we would like to work together.”

Over the next twenty minutes the three of them sorted out where everyone was going to live and how their partnership would work. The first order of business was to gather all of Jac’s scouting parties back and to land her small freighter in the clearing. It would serve as housing for her crew until actual shelters could be built. Shelter building, supply gathering, kitchen duty, and debris clean up were top priorities. Everything else could be worked out after that.

“Looks like we won’t be spending the rest of our lives alone.” Kathryn said, shielding her eyes from the dust kicked up by the landing freighter.

“And with other humans to boot.” Chakotay said with a grin.

“I’m actually the only human on board. My crew is made up of several different species from the Alpha, Delta, and even Gamma Quadrants.” Jac waved at several of her disembarking crew and ignored Kathryn and Chakotay’s looks of shock. “Vatad’vok is my First. While he is a Jem’Hadar, he’s loyal to me.”

Jac went to greet her crew and Chakotay turned to Kathryn. “A Jem’Hadar?!” He whispered harshly.

“I take it you’ve read Captain Sisko’s report.” Kathryn said staring after the younger woman. Jac conversed privately with her First before they both turned to walk towards Kathryn and Chakotay. Vatad’vok was one step to Jac’s left and one step behind her in perfect lockstep.

“Of course I’ve read it. The Jem’Hadar kidnapped him and his bartender while they were on vacation with Sisko’s son and his bartender’s nephew. He described them as ruthless and dangerous.” Chakotay cut himself off as Jac and Vatad’vok neared them.

“Kathryn and Chakotay, this is Vatad’vok, my First. Vatad, this is Kathryn and Chakotay. They’re also trapped here and they’ve agreed to work with us.” The two humans and one Jem’Hadar eyed each other warily. This was going to a long rest of their lives

* * *

 

Chakotay was sanding his latest project, an end table for Katherine’s room, two weeks after the crew of _La Espérance_ had joined them. Several homes had already been built for most of the couples and families aboard, the single members of the crew and the remaining couples were still living in their quarters on board. With three children, all under the age of one, and another woman pregnant, it looked as though their small community would last longer than just their generation. Land had been cleared for farming and parties were sent out to hunt and gather food everyday. One of Jac’s crew members was working on a way to preserve the food without using any of the ship’s power. The plasma storms were intensifying but with so many people around to help and the built in reinforcements of the new homes, clean up was quick.

Katherine and Jac had already become close friends while Chakotay and Vatad’vok held grudging respect for each other. After reading Captain Sisko’s report on the Jem’Hadar, Chakotay had been completely surprised by Vatad’vok. Yes, the man was ruthless and aggressive during hunts and sparring; however, there was no denying his devotion to Jac. If he wasn’t hunting he could be found one step to the left and one step behind his captain. From what some of the other villagers had told him Vatad’vok was the last surviving member of his unit. Jac’s crew had come across the Jem’Hadar ship drifting through space. From what the crew could tell the Jem’Hadar soldiers had turned on each other and Vatad’vok, as the only member unaffected by the lack of ketracel white, was the only member of the crew they found alive.

“Chakotay, we need to leave in ten minutes.” Kathryn said coming up behind him and interrupting his musings.

“Alright, I’ll go get cleaned up. What do you think?” Chakotay asked as he took a step back so he was standing next to her.

“It’s beautiful. Thank you.” Kathryn reached over to squeeze his hand. Chakotay squeezed her hand back and resisted the urge to lean over and kiss her forehead.

“You’d better go get cleaned up.” Kathryn said softly, smiling up at him.

“We wouldn’t want to be late.” Chakotay said just as softly. He reluctantly let go of her hand and returned to the shelter to shower and change quickly. When he was finished the two humans walked in companionable silence on their way to _La Espérance._

“Welcome!” Jac said with a smile as she opened the door to her quarters. “Dinner should be ready in just a few minutes.

“Thank you for inviting us.” Kathryn said, following the younger woman to the living area.

“My crew is great, don’t get me wrong, but it’s nice being able to talk to someone and not be worried about whether what I say will affect their ability to follow my commands.” Jac gave them an exhausted smile as they sat on the couch.

“I know exactly what you mean.” Kathryn said and reached across to grip the young woman’s hand. It struck her suddenly how young Jac looked.

“If you don’t mind my asking, how old are you?” Chakotay asked, echoing Kathryn’s thoughts almost exactly.

“19. Most of our bridge crew was killed within our first 26 hours in the Delta Quadrant. I stepped up and the crew elected me Captain.” Jac gave them a weak smile. “I was 17 when we got sucked into the Delta Quadrant.”

“17.” Kathryn said with no small amount of wonder. “You are the youngest captain I’ve ever hear of. How did you even end up on the crew?”

Jac resettled in her chair and let out a sigh. “I was stupid and selfish and immature. I found out that I was adopted and that my parents had intentionally hid it from me, that my birth parents didn’t want anything to do with me. So, I ran away. Hopped on the first transport leaving Earth and joined a freighter crew. Two months later we were making a run through the Badlands when we got pulled into the Delta Quadrant. I just wish I could tell my parents how sorry I am and that I don’t care that they lied to me. I know now they were just trying to protect me.”

Jac blinked back tears and Chakotay moved to sit on her other side. He gripped her free hand and the younger woman heaved out a sigh. It’d been a long two years. Being the strong, fearless leader her crew needed was exhausting, and with only a Jem’Hadar soldier to confide in, loneliness had also taken its toll.

“Dinner is ready and I managed not to burn any of it.” Vatad said from the doorway leading into the kitchen. Jac quickly wiped her eyes and stood.

“Thank you, Vatad.” She smiled at the Jem’Hadar man and he gave her a nod of acknowledgement. “Ever since we landed I’ve been giving him cooking lessons.”

The Jem’Hadar man snorted. “Only because you hate to cook.” Jac shrugged and grinned at him impishly. Vatad gave her a small smirk before he controlled his expression again and motioned for them to follow him.

The three humans followed him into the kitchen where the smell of steaming vegetables and cooked meat greeted them. The two men stepped aside to let their captains go first before they also filled their plates. Dinner conversation revolved around the new community and the next steps in making their lives easier.

When they finished eating they moved back to the living room for a glass of rum one of the crew members had brewed and more conversation. Kathryn and Chakotay shared stories from their years in Starfleet, the Maquis, and on Voyager. Jac shared stories from her years growing up on Earth and her first years as a Captain. Vatad’vok watched on in silence as the three humans got progressively drunker and their stories got even more outrageous.

* * *

 

Weeks passed and the village began to take shape. There were more villagers living in homes than in _La Espérance._ Fields were taking shape and decisions were being made about what fruits and vegetables would grow best near each other. More and more people were beginning to find mates, which led to Chakotay’s latest dilema. He was being propositioned.

“Thank you, Taso, but I thought you already had a mate?” Quickly walking to the opposite side of his work bench. The Bajoran woman wouldn’t be deterred so easily and followed him again, leading to a chase around the bench.

“Tugen is an excellent mate, however, there are only thirty adults here. We need as wide of a genetic base as we can get.” The Bajoran woman eyed him up and down and Chakotay regretted his decision to wear a tight shirt that day.

“Taso, Chakotay is obviously not interested.” Taso tensed at her captain’s firm tone while Chakotay sighed in relief.

“But, Jac…” Taso whined.

“No buts, Taso. We do not allow coercion, especially when it comes to mating.” Taso wilted at the redhead’s death glare and trudged off.

“Thank you so much.” Chakotay said as soon as the Bajoran woman was out of earshot.

“She’s not wrong, Chakotay.” Jac’s brow furrowed and she pinched the bridge of her nose. “I know that you’re completely devoted to Kathryn but we need to think about future generations.”

It was Chakotay’s turn to frown. “I can’t produce a child with a woman I don’t have a relationship with. It’s not fair to me, the mother, or the child.”

“The men outnumber the women almost two to one. Between that and the fact that we need a wider genetic base, you need to accept the fact that you will need to father children with other women and that Kathryn will likely give birth to other men’s children as well.” Chakotay sighed and scrubbed his face with his hand. Jac reached out and put her hand on his chest.“This isn’t some moral dilemma, Chakotay, this is the future of our people.”

“Knowing that intellectually and accepting it in my heart are two different things.” Chakotay said placing his hand over hers.

“We’re medically advanced enough that if you decide you don’t want to mate with anyone else you can still father children. But you _will_ father children.” Jac stood straighter, her face was fierce, and her tone matched Kathryn’s when she gave an order she expected to be followed without question.

“What happened to not allowing coercion?” Chakotay spat, he pulled away from her and paced the length of the work bench..

“I’m not doing this because I enjoy it, Chakotay! I’m doing this because it’s our future! Our children’s future! Our grandchildren’s future!” Jac put her hands on her hips and glared at him.

All of the fight seemed to drain out of him at once. “Have I told you about a woman named Seska?” He asked softly and Jac just shook her head. Chakotay collapsed on his stool and told the whole tale from being with Seska while they were in the Maquis to her betrayal to her taking his DNA and impregnating her self. By the end both their eyes were filled with tears and Jac was biting back a sob.

“I’m so sorry, Chakotay.” She whispered. The redhead stepped between his legs and put her hand on his cheek. Chakotay took one shuddering breath before he grabbed her and pulled into a tight hug. Jac wrapped her arms around the older man’s neck and cried along with him. All the anger, loss, sadness; it was the first time he’d let himself experience it all.

The two were disturbed by the sound of a breaking twig and they looked up to find Kathryn looking at the sheepishly. “I’m sorry for interrupting. I just came to ask if you wanted lunch.”

Jac and Chakotay pulled away from each and quickly wiped their faces. “Lunch sounds great.” Chakotay said with a weak smile.

They walked into the shelter to find Vatad putting the final dishes on the table. Lunch was quiet but not awkwardly so. Both Jac and Kathryn found excuses to reach out and squeeze Chakotay’s hand or his should or gently touch his arm as they reached across him.When they were finished Jac and Vatad excused themselves to go back to their duties in the village.

“You are thinking of asking Chakotay to mate with you.” Vatad said interrupting their silent walk back. Jac stopped and forced him look at her.

“I was. Now I’m not sure. What do you think?” Vatad seemed to consider her words for a moment before he answered.

“He is a good man. He will provide for you and your children, even if he does not take you as a permanent mate. Any children he sires will be strong and capable. You have already formed a close friendship with both him and his first mate. I believe he is a good choice for you.” Vatad seemed to hesitate for a moment.

“But…” Jac asked almost tentatively.

“While your mating with him may be necessary for genetic diversity, you need not look so far for a permanent mate.” With that Vatad turned on his heel and walked towards the village at a fast clip. Jac stared after him in shock.

Inside Kathryn and Chakotay’s shelter he had just finished telling her about his conversations with Taso and Jac. Kathryn let out a deep sigh and reached across to grab his hand like they had that night when he’d shared his story of the angry warrior and the warrior woman.

“I know that Seska hurt you deeply with what she did, but I also know that Jac has a point. There’s so few of us that we need to diversify as much as possible.” Kathryn said while Chakotay brushed his thumb along hers and stayed silent for a moment.

“I feel like we’ve just begun to explore who we are together and now we’re having to consider other mates as well. When I imagined being with you I imagined being with just you.” Chakotay cupped her cheek with his free hand and she leaned into it, into him. Chakotay brought her in closer but stopped just before his lips touched hers. Kathryn closed the last bit of distance between them, joining their lips together for the first time.

“I can’t say it’s exactly what I imagined either but we don’t have just us to think about anymore.” She whispered against his lips before she pressed them back against his.

Chakotay let his hand tangle in her hand and Kathryn moved to straddle him while keeping as much contact as possible. They just sat together kissing and enjoying the moment until Chakotay’s legs started to go numb.

“We should move somewhere else.” Chakotay whispered against her lips.

“My room or yours?” Kathryn whispered back with a grin. He grinned back at her and scooped her up. Kathryn shrieked and wrapped her legs around his waist. They continued to kiss as Chakotay carried her to his room.

Later, they laid together on his bed sated and happy. Their legs were tangled together, Chakotay ran his fingertips along Kathryn’s bare back, and she played with his chest hair.

“I wouldn’t be opposed to you mating with Jac.” Kathryn whispered as she stared off into space. Chakotay squeezed her and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

“It’s not something we need to worry about right now.” He murmured against her hair.

“Just promise me it won’t be Taso.” Chakotay snorted out a laugh and Kathryn grinned at hearing it.

“I promise, now go to sleep, Kathryn.”

“What about Vatad?” Kathryn said with a cheeky grin and Chakotay snorted again.

“I’m pretty sure I won’t be mating with Vatad.”

“I was talking about me.” Chakotay tickled Kathryn until she yelled uncle.

He rolled them until she was underneath him and then punctuated each of his words with a kiss. “Go. To. Sleep.”

“Yes, sir.” Kathryn winked at him and he groaned.

“I’m never getting to sleep, am I?”He asked kissing her again. Kathryn just grinned at him and pulled him in for another kiss.

* * *

 

“I’m sorry about yesterday.” Jac said, coming to stand next to Chakotay.

“I’m sorry for not listening.” Chakotay replied, putting his pad down. He was finishing up blueprints for Kathryn’s next gift. Jac put a hand on his shoulder and he placed his hand over hers.

“I think I’m going to work in the garden with Kathryn for a bit.” Jac said softly and Chakotay gave her hand one last squeez before he released it.

“I’ll see you in a little bit.” Jac gave him a small smile and he returned it. They would be okay.

Later, Chakotay, Kathryn, Jac, and Vatad would be standing around Chakotay’s computer when their coms would go off. Tuvuk would tell them that Voyager would be arriving in 30 hours. Jac’s crew would have a decision to make, stay on New Earth and continue building their community or go with Voyager and have the chance of arriving back in the Alpha Quadrant. Kathryn would distance herself from all of them. Chakotay would mourn the loss of both women. Jac would agonize over uprooting her people again. Vatad would face potential hatred from Voyager’s crew or the loss of his first real friends outside of Jac.

They would make their final 30 hours count.


End file.
